wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 10, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The June 10, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 10, 2013 at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia. Episode summary World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler returned and confronted Chris Jericho Leave it to The Showoff to show up Chris Jericho six days before one of the most anticipated rematches in WWE history. With Y2J preparing for a still-MIA CM Punk at WWE Payback (and coming off a nasty embarrassment from Paul Heyman on SmackDown), tensions were running high in Richmond and Jericho had a few respectful – if forceful – words for the man he named as his greatest opponent. Unfortunately for him, Dolph Ziggler chose that moment to make his own grand return from injury, hijacking the spotlight (par for the course) and leveling a few choice words at those he claimed tried to take his World Heavyweight Championship from him. But despite Y2J’s attempts to rile up The Showoff into a fight, Ziggler wouldn’t budge with Alberto Del Rio coming down the pike to challenge for the World Title. But, with Big E Langston at his side, Dolph did have a consolation opponent for Jericho to face in Big E Langston. Chris Jericho vs Big E Langston A good bodyguard protects his charge at all costs, but Big E’s attempts to secure Dolph Ziggler’s safety led to a personal shortcoming when it cost him the impromptu bout against Chris Jericho that Ziggler had tossed him into on Raw. With a series of victories over Alberto Del Rio under his belt, Langston had been giving the former Undisputed Champion all he could handle and then some in their inaugural tussle on Raw. Attempted interference by Ziggler tossed the bout into turmoil, however, when Alberto Del Rio arrived to even the odds. The interference threw Langston off his game just long enough for a reeling Y2J to execute the Codebreaker and hand Big E a shocking upset loss. Kaitlyn’s secret admirer came forward Somebody get Nev Schulman, and somebody get him fast: We got ourselves a Catfish. For weeks, Kaitlyn has fielded amorous texts from a mystery paramour who admired the Divas Champion from afar, spouting “Simpsons” quotes and slowly winning the “Hybrid Diva” over with general geek street cred. And, of course, who better to know the inner workings of a geek’s mind than the onetime Geek Goddess of the Divas division, AJ Lee. Yes, AJ was the secret admirer all along in an elaborate ploy to worm her way into the champion's psyche. And she broke the news in as brutal a way as possible, first setting up Big E Langston to pose as the mystery suitor before revealing the truth and berating Kaitlyn with a tirade that left the champion a furious wreck, lashing out at AJ before breaking down on the canvas. Suddenly, the Divas Championship Match at Payback just became a whole lot more personal. Results * Singles Match: Chris Jericho defeated Big E. Langston (w/ AJ Lee & Dolph Ziggler) Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes